


Goodbye

by perhelion



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Meowrails, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhelion/pseuds/perhelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never wanted to say that word to her. At least, not with the implication there would never be another hello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> A short one-shot, mostly for practise.

"..Goodbye," he says, a sliver of pain pricking his voice.   
She seems to not get his implication, that he may fail, but that's okay, because she does not need to know. Not until after it happens. He can't have her getting hurt.  
However, she wraps her arms around him, in a squeezing hug, and his arms lightly rest around her. She says something else, but he doesn't hear it. The thrumming of his heart makes him deaf to all but his foreboding thoughts. He takes his glasses from her once she pulls away and he returns her hat. He then turns to leave.   
All the while, as he walks, he can feel her eyes boring into his back, and somehow, he knows she wants him to look at her. He can't do that.  
But of course, he does.   
She's smiling. That wide, cleft lipped smile he's so used to. The one that was contagious to him. Is. Because he smiles back, and then passes through the door and out of sight.  
He was strong, but the mere thought of losing his very dearest moirail was enough to put a few cracks in his shell. He was almost positive he would not survive. The highblood was not as physically strong as he, but the blue blood wasn't sure if he could throw away his respect.  
But there was a tiny glimmer of hope there. The lingering pressure of her hat had faded, and so had the warmth from her hug, but that didn't matter. Her smile was fresh in his mind, and that made him stronger. If he could not beat the highblood, the most he could do is delay him.  
So long as it was to keep her safe.


End file.
